Shurikens of Ice
The Shurikens of Ice are one of the four Golden Weapons of Ninjago. They were used by Zane. Powers The Shurikens of Ice are able to freeze anything on contact and shoot ice beams. They also form Zane's elemental snowmobile. They appear to be able to float in mid air and spin. Appearance The Shurikens are triangular in shape, with a spike at each of the three points. On the show, the handles are dragon heads with white diamonds for eyes. History The Shurikens were first used by The First Master of Spinjitzu along with the other three Golden Weapons to create Ninjago. Garmadon's Betrayal When the First Spinjitzu Master died, he entrusted the weapons to his two sons, Garmadon and Wu. Garmadon wanted the power for himself, and attempted to take them. Wu defeated him, and banished him to The Underworld. Wu then hid the four weapons, including the Shurikens. Found by the Ninja When Sensei Wu's four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane were looking for the weapons to keep them from Lord Garmadon, they came upon the Shurikens in the Frozen Wasteland. Zane was lifted to them by the other three ninja, as they were suspended from the ceiling. They then used a frozen Zane as a sled to escape from the Ice Dragon guardian. Stolen and used by Samukai Later, in Forest of Tranquility, the ninja were ambushed by Samukai, who stole the three weapons they had found so far, including the Shurikens. He then took them to the Underworld to confront Sensei Wu and gain The Sword of Fire. Samukai used the Shurikens to freeze the Sword in the ground, making Wu an easy target. After he defeated Sensei Wu, Samukai picked up the Sword, intending to use all four weapons to rebel and defeat Lord Garmadon, in an attempt to do a treason act. However, the weapons' powers were too great for him, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The weapons made a vortex through time and space, which Garmadon used to escape. Zane then picked up the Shurikens to defend Ninjago from any future plans Garmadon may have. In Skeleton Hands Much later, Nuckal and Kruncha got the great idea to steal the four weapons and become Spinjitzu masters through them. However, after the Sword of Fire and The Nunchucks of Lightning took them on a wild ride through the Monastery of Spinjitzu's training course, they decided it wasn't such a good idea, and returned the four weapons. Rise of the Snakes After the Fangpyre tribe was released, the ninja tried to stop them. At the junkyard, Zane used the Shurikens of Ice and created the snowmobile out of them. After that, Zane often uses the Shurikens of Ice to make the snowmobile. In the first episode, Sensei Wu used them to put out a small fire. Day of The Great Devourer During this episode, the Ninja gave their weapons to Lord Garmadon so he could defeat The Great Devourer. Darkness Shall Rise Lord Garmadon uses this weapon to create the Black Bounty and combines this weapon into the Mega Weapon. Ninjago.com Description: Filled with the biting power of a snowstorm, these icy throwing stars cut through the air, and chill to the bone. Master them, and this powerful Weapon of Spinjitzu will always come back to your hand. A favorite weapon of Zane – Ninja of Ice! Gallery LEGO-Ninjago-2113-Zane.png|The Shurikens of Ice use on a Spinner luninjagoweaponspic3.jpg|The Shurikens of Ice in LEGO Universe Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice shuriken of ice.png|The Shurikens in Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu 3 ep.3.png|Zane when he was trying to getting his Shurikens Zane's Snowmobile.jpg|The Shurikens in snowmobile form. 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png 185px-Kendo_zane_vs_kendo_cole_ep_1.png Zane ice ep.11.png 2433.png|Shurikens appeared in 9554 Zane ZX Four weapons ep.11.png Zane.png|Zane holding the Shurikens of Ice Zane Ninjago.jpg|Zane's artwork with the Shurikens of Ice. Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ice Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Elements Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Things that once belonged to the Ninja